


Lavender

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [14]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, who is this woman teagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Garrett can't handle what he did and the consequences so avoiding the issue is the way to go. Right? Hopefully a surprise visit from an old friend can ease his mind.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ In May I had a lot of personal stuff going on, and in June I was in WBJ, and now I'm in campnanowri, so I apologise for the long wait for an update. I admit I'm cheating a little on campnano and writing this instead as the next chapter is done too. Thank you for the support so much. I love this series a lot and I'm glad you do too! Enjoy the chapter :D

Low acoustic music played in the speakers. The singer was a woman who sang about murdering her ex and stealing his dogs. It contributed to the calm atmosphere in the bakery. Not that Garrett had an ex he wanted to murder but the tone of the music soothed him.

It was so early no one was there yet. Sunshine was in the kitchen with their new temporary Baker, whom Garrett had yet to meet. They got a new temp often and he wished they could find one to keep, but few managed the long hours and changing menu.

The bell chimed when a customer walked inside. They weren’t supposed to come so early but he forgot to lock the door. The sign should have stopped them.

“We’re not open, come back in an hour,” he said and pulled the chairs out so it looked welcoming.

“Wow,” a woman said, “ you really decorated like the drawings .” He turned around. Wavy blond hair with curls reached her shoulders and framed her face. Her big sunglasses covered her eyes and half her face.

“Can I help you?” He scratched his chin, where his beard began to grow back. She wore a lavender tunic with a simple belt around her waist.

“I can’t believe you found my drawings.” His hand froze. His eyes widened. She smiled and stuck out her tongue a little. He opened his mouth to say her name but knew he couldn’t.  To be sure it was her and not a dream he strode over. Wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re here,” he whispered. Afraid he’d lose her, he tightened his embrace. She stood quietly and accepted this. Wrapped her arms around him and swung lightly to the side back and forth.

“Of course.” He closed his eyes. She smelt sweet of perfume or body lotion. A  scent he didn’t recognise. When did her hair grow out so much and why did she colour it?

“You missed the remembrance day,” he mumbled. Felt her chuckle in his arms. “It was yellow.” He squeezed her and let her go. She smiled and removed her sunglasses to reveal green eyes he didn’t recognise.

“I know.” She hung the sunglasses on her shirt . “Leandra liked yellow.” She smiled. A field of sunflowers grew in Lothering when they grew up. Mother scolded them for playing there. He wondered if she remembered.

“Remember the stream?”  He chuckled at the memory. They jumped on stones to cross it because they didn’t dare to walk in the water, afraid the current would sweep them away.

“Carver fell in once when he followed me." She looked around at the bakery. “I had to ask father to dry him so Leandra wouldn’t scold us.” She walked past him and looked at the bread on display. They had a new one for the week; mudcake muffins. She pouted and checked the other goods on display.

“I remember.” Garrett put his hands in his back pockets. He couldn’t believe she stood in front of him. They just hugged and he still couldn’t believe she wasn’t just a voice on his phone.

“You should add more cheesecakes, they’re gaining in popularity,” she suggested and bent down to check the bread. They hadn’t put everything out yet , but if she was hungry they could eat.

“Got a suggestion?”  H e walked closer. Fenris would like the mudcake muffins, but since they weren’t on speaking terms he wasn’t sure if he should bring a couple home. It could come off as a bribe.

“Vanilla, hazelnut, and chocolate cheesecake, three layered. Also a lemon and chocolate cake with strawberries on top you should have as summer cake.” If only she could be their baker. She kept up with trends, she tried new things, and she learnt by her mistakes. 

“How long are you staying? Where are you staying?”  H e didn’t know what she did now. She must have a job to keep up her appearance of not looking like herself. It would bother him if he didn’t know the reason. 

“I’m just here to give you the papers and check out how you’re treating my baby.” She looked at him and smiled . “I like the colour scheme . ”  S he walked over to the nearest window and grabbed a  curtain . Lavender coloured like the tablecloths and the ornaments in the ceiling.

“Like a prince, but he doesn’t listen to me and waits for you to come home .” H er smile dropped. She looked at him, but she didn’t see him. Her lips formed a small smile and she walked over to the other side of the window.

“This isn’t my home,” she told him and grabbed the curtain to tie both sides up. A small detail, but that’s how she was.  She should be at the bakery and work. Not live in another country because the world blamed her for a crime she didn’t commit .

"It's Ella now by the way," she said. The name felt odd and Garrett didn't want to use it. 

“Cooper belongs with you.” It was the truth. She found him; she nurtured him to health, and she taught him how to be the good boy he was.

“You’re his home now . ”  She pulled up the blinds . “ How's Fenris?”  An innocent question with no good answer. They hadn’t talked in awhile so he hadn’t had the chance to tell her what happened at the remembrance of their mother.

“I think he’s good, a bit restless lately . ” H e spent his time out, or at Isabela’s.  It’d been over a week since they had a proper conversation .  Garrett's fault of course. How did he talk with Fenris now? They crossed a line in their friendship with that kiss and he didn’t know how to handle it. What if he lost Fenris now?

“Sexual frustration?”  H e snorted. Scoffed. Fumbled for words. “It was a joke,”  she said and rolled her eyes. 

“Ha, ha,” he faked laughing, “I thought he only said he liked me because he was drunk.” He pulled a hand through his hair. Everything was so complicated after that kiss. Why’d he have to return it? Why’d be push Fenris on his bed? These were questions for past Garrett but he only shrugged.

“How cruel to not take his feelings seriously.” She walked over to the corner with the armchairs and sat down. He followed her now that she wouldn’t move for a while.

“You think he actually likes me?” He sat down opposite her. She removed her shoes and put a leg up. Like she was chilling at home, which was her vision with the bakery.

“I don’t know him well enough to say,” she said. She intertwined her fingers and rested them on her knee. “Rationally, I don’t see why he’d lie when you’ve made no indication to demand anything in return for kindness .” S he looked at him. He wondered if that could be true.

“But the me he knows isn’t really me ." He leant back and looked up at the ceiling. They met after his latest drunken mishap.  Fenris knew nothing of his past ; how he handled it, or what would happen when he fell off the waggon again.

“Expecting him to realise how horrible you are will only lead to you proving how horrible you are ." She looked at the display of cakes. He knew that was true. Expecting an outcome often led to that outcome. 

“What if he changes his mind?”  I t happen ed rather quickly. People wanted to be with him, but not long term. His self-destructive behaviour was a factor he guessed. It was why one night stands were easier. 

“I just said…” she groaned and tossed her head backwards ." Fine , what if he does, what then?”  H e looked at her. Their eyes locked. She waited for his response.

“I lose him . ”  H e bit his lower lip. It'd been years since he had a romantic relationship that  developed from a friendship because people weren’t interested in him ; not that way, not in the long run.

“You’re losing him now.” He stared at her. His mouth hung open in search for words he couldn’t find. “He wants a home, and he’s building one here with you, don’t push him away." She smiled. A small gentle smile. How could she know what Fenris wanted?

“Have you found a new home?” he asked, unsure what answer he wanted. Sure he wanted her to feel safe somewhere - to feel welcome - but he wanted  home  to be in Kirkwall with him. A selfish thought.

“Home is wherever I go .” S he looked out the window. Her chin in hand, one leg up on the armchair, knee leaning to the side. Yes, home was wherever she was.

“I miss you .” H e wouldn’t cry, not again. Last time everyone asked why and he had to make up a believable lie, and he couldn’t keep track of them for much longer.

“I love you too,” she responded without looking at him. Not once had she asked how the others were doing. She listened to stories Garrett told her but she didn’t ask herself. He hadn’t asked why. It was a life she left behind. Asking about them would mean she cared; maybe she didn’t want to remember that she cared, or saying that she cared was difficult.

“That’s not what I said,” he said  and looked out the window. A duck family walked around the fountain outside ; possibly  lost on their way to the pond, or sightseeing .

“It’s what I chose to hear,” she answered. He snorted. She didn’t say she missed him because that led to the question why she couldn’t come back. They talked about it the first time she called after she vanished. Decided to not bring it up again. It was too painful.

“Did you… help him with his ID problem?” It was selfish of him to ask  for her help so he hadn’t until it became clear Varric wouldn’t do more. Fenris needed an ID so he could do what he wanted; open a bank account, apply for a job, save money, and move to his own place.

There were cheap apartments in Kirkwall he’d be able to rent without signing up three generations beforehand. The new Viscount built them for people who couldn’t afford better housing but needed a place to stay . It kept them off the streets .

“Yes, I’ve also contacted the employment centre and insurance fund in his name to speed the process,” she said. It was more than he asked, but he wasn’t surprised. If she felt responsible for this turning out okay she had to stay on top of it. A trait she developed early but didn’t hone until later in life.

“Thank you.” It didn’t feel enough to say just thanks. “From both of us,” he added. She raised her shoulders in a little shrug. They’d never meet; Fenris would never thank her personally.

“You’re welcome,” she hummed and looked at the display by the register . "Wanna eat breakfast?” An offer he’d never refuse.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and/or kudos. Your support means the world to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
